A Past Retold
by EmmaxLeigh
Summary: A tale of Luka's torturous past and his never-ending journey to finally find the light that will save him. AU. Warnings inside.


**Yes..I am starting another fic…When I Fall in Love will be updated like…probably a day or two from now I just switched laptops and it's on one of my external harddrives and Its…Four-Thirty in the morning and I can't seem to find my glasses so…yeah I'm not working on it tonight xD And Smile for Me….Well…we'll get to that.**

**But let's start with current events! I rp! I made Luka as a character. I wrote a ten page history for his character and it was tragic and angsty and all that shit I just love so it's being transformed into a fanfic now. **

**Angst warning! Future rape warning! Children warning! No Yuki around for a long ass time warning! Unscheduled updates warning! Torture warning! Vampire warning which is really not for a long time! Not cheesy ass vampire warning I swear! Warning that these are probably not all of the warnings there should be so expect more warnings! Love me :3**

* * *

_Darkness._

The first thing he ever remembered seeing was the dark. The cold, overwhelming, uninviting darkness that was barely aided by the warmth of neither his mother's arms nor the little heat he and his brother gave each other as they slept at night in the least uneven spot on the floor they could find, huddled under a pathetic excuse of a blanket. No amount of light that was let in when his parents left the run down basement was enough to make up for what light was kept out when the door was slammed and locked back shut.

Still though Luka thrived in it. He wasn't going to let the fate of his family, the forever cursed Crosszeria's, be his own fate. He was going to push past the bindings he didn't even know the reason for. He wasn't going to let himself rot with the rats in the dark. He wasn't going to let his twin waste away here either. Every night he made promises that this would not be their lives. These were of course the dreams and promises of a child no older than five years old that hardly knew the situation he had been born into or its severity.

He was born a slave. His brother born a slave. His parents born slaves, and his grandparents born slaves. He was not given the truth of what this life he was born into was and he didn't have the slightest inclination to think that his life was so strange. He just knew that he didn't like it and that was all he needed. Little did he know the much bigger plan that was in store for him that would change everything.

It was like any other day. His parents left him and his brother despite the deep, likely infected gashes that were spread over his father's back. They weren't expecting the return of that light for a good twelve hours or however long their parents seemed to be gone at a time. However they were met with the sight of the door opening what couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes later. Had time magically skipped right before their eyes?

The two brothers looked to each other then to the figure of a man who they had never seen before. He was a large man and not height-wise. He ha a protruding gut that Luka couldn't help but stare at. He'd never seen a thing like that before. He had a well trimmed reddish toned beard that seemed to have used all the hair that had been atop the man's head before. There was only a poor excuse of a comb over there now. He wore clothes of colors Luka couldn't dream of ever naming and they seemed to sparkled even with the poor lighting.

The man made a face as he walked down the few stares to the damp, stone floor where the boys sat, the younger of the clinging to his elder twin, clearly unsure and scared of this man. Luka on the other hand didn't let his oddly light hued eyes stray for a moment. He wanted to know what this man was, and if he was any threat he wanted to protect his dear twin.

"You are coming with me" the man looked Luka dead in the eye, his voice strict and powerful despite his rather weak seeming appearance. This man.. Luka didn't know who he was nor what he was saying that kind f thing for but in that instant he knew he wasn't in any kind of position to refuse him. Something sparked in his eyes though as a small hand gripped his arm extra tight in desperation. Luka glance down to see his twin, his beloved Luze, looking up to him with worry in his amethyst eyes. They locked gazes for only a moment before Luka slowly turned his head back up to the man, a glare that could kill a weaker man in his spot aimed at the man.

"What about Luze?" he asked with a hissing rasp in his voice.

"He'll be fine. Now come."

He didn't receive anything more than that before a fat hand was suddenly holding his frail, thin arm and he was pulled up off the ground, onto unsteady feet and out of his brothers reach. He stumbled, trying to fight with what little strength he had, his eyes set on Luze who was still sitting, too shocked to do anything but cry after his twin as he was dragged away.

"Everything will be fine! I prom-!" The door was slammed by another man in strange looking metal clothes before he had a chance to finish. Luka eyed him with wonder. What was he wearing? What was that long, sharp metal thing he had at his side, and why did he give Luka such a look of coldness that made him the slightest bit afraid.

Luka was lead through hallways of even more mysteriously bright colors, up a flight of stairs, across a soft floor that felt strange under his feet that were so used to cold stone. What kind of world was he being dragged into? Luka had no idea. Some part of him told him that it wasn't a bad one though. The life he knew was wretched. A completely new one, one with things he had never even been able to imagine, couldn't be that bad right?

"Do you want to live a better life?" He was asked and his arm was released from the grip that Luka was relieved to have gone. The man had sweaty palms that irritated his tender flesh. He rubbed his arm at first, more focused on tending to it until he realized what he man had asked him. He looked up with wide eyes and probably the stupidest expression of shock. Suddenly his arm wasn't so sore. "I asked you a question." Luka didn't hesitate in nodding his answer immediately. He was paying attention this time and this.. This was not an offer he could pass up.

Then the man changed all together and actually smiled, ruffling Luka's tangled mess of black hair that still seemed to somehow shine with health and beauty. Luka was at a loss. This was... pleasant. While those sausage fingers did pull on the knots and make him flinch it was comforting. And his smile, it had a warmth in it he hadn't seen in even his parent's tired smiles. There was something in his chest, some feeling that fluttered and he felt a strange sensation on his lips. He was.. smiling. Surely he had smiled before. Noe that he thought of it though.. he hadn't. He was happy for the first real time.

"Good then. Welcome to the family"

* * *

**First sort of intro like chapter is done! One hour and I'm still not tired. Oh well?**

**Anyway yup that about does it for our little starter. Chapters will get longer. I just don't like making the first chapter some huge event. Peek-a-boos are a lot more fun :3**

**Review for what little is here (not about periods or commas!)? If you want more go read my other stories? If you already read those and are caught up...don't kill me TwT**


End file.
